A Luke Castellan OneShot
by bandgeekgirl13
Summary: For a writing contest on Quizilla.


The first moment I laid eyes on Luke Castellan, I felt my heart skip a few beats. Although being ten, I had no clue what it really meant, but I loved him. Or I grew to love him, however you want to say it. I had no clue why one person would mean so much to me. I mean he was a demi god, just like me, nothing really special seeing as the whole camp was for demi gods. There were many of us, we were the result of a human and a god having a child. That was the one thing that we all had in common. Anything else in common just depended on who's child you were, and your personality. Some were nicer than others. Like I was friendly, but people from like Ares wouldn't be as friendly as I was. Plus we all had our moods.

I know this camp, seeing as I have been here since I was ten years old. I might as well introduce myself. The name's Manny, Manny Valdega. I am a daughter of Apollo. My mother is Susan Valdega, and like many human girls, she fell in love with Apollo and had a child, making me one of many demi gods.

Two years later, Luke arrived. He was fourteen, and you could tell that he was a demi god. He wasn't alone, he was with Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace, or would've been with Thalia Grace. Something attacked, and Thalia sacrificed herself for others. I know it may seem selfish, but I'm glad Luke was okay.

I am now fourteen, whilst Luke is sixteen. Somehow, someway, we were friends. It made me happy beyond belief just to be close to him. To see him smiling with those adorable dimples at me. To see him laughing at that joke. Just to be near him. I was addicted to him like my childhood friend Maria was addicted to ice cream. Like a fish to water. Pitiful, Manny. Just plain pitiful. He's just your friend, got that? He is only your friend. Nothing more. Get that idea out of your head now that you will be something more. Still, I loved him. More than I should. Nothing would change. I was just killing myself. It shouldn't be like this...

_Snap!_

__My head jerked up, and my heart beat faster than ever. What was that sound? It sounded like someone snapped a twig not too far away. The first thing, or person, I saw was Luke. Feeling my face flush, I glance down at the grass. I was in a field near the camp. Apparently Luke knew where I was. Why was he here anyways? He had training still today.

"Uh, hey." I mutter, flinging grass around. Once I remember that I knew how to whistle with grass, but I forgotten how. I needed a distracting, something, anything. Luke sat down next to me, and my heart skipped a beat. Calm down, Manny. Calm down.

But it was hard to calm down with Luke. He always made things more complicated than they were. Or was that just me overreacting? That seemed to happen a lot. Luke smiled at me, flushing a little himself. What...? Why was he blushing? Did it mean anything? Or was it really just my imagination running a little too on the wild side? Whatever it as, it was making me panic. That's for sure. Not good.

"Manny, could I talk to you for a moment?" Luke asks, a playful expression playing upon his lips, how could I say no?

Shrugging, I roll my eyes in mock annoyance, "Sure, fine. Do whatever you need to do. Just make it quick." I tease, poking him. Fortunately, Luke knew me well enough to know that I was just joking around with him. We played around like this all the time, but this time it felt different. Why, I had no clue. It just did...

"Awww, don't be hating 'cuz you know you love me." Luke tackled me, my heart was pounding, and my head was swirling around faster than I knew. It was impossible to be able to think straight at the moment. Wait? What? Did he really know that I loved him? I shot a panicked glance at him, praying his expression would give something away, but I got nothing.

Luke turned to me, deadpan, "Wait, you really do love me, don't you?" Was he playing around, because this seriously wasn't funny.

What should I say/do? Ohmygosh, Manny stop freaking out. It's okay. I decided to play it safe. "Cheah, your love is my drug." I joked, although I also made my expression deadpan, matching his own.

Luke grinned, "No really. I'm serious, Manny. Do you really...because..." He pauses a moment, as if too shy to continue. What was wrong with him? I was usually the shy person, not him! Why was he acting like this...It didn't make any sense.

"Actually, yes. You know, your love is my drug." I smile, blushing. Did I really just admit that? Ohmygosh, I really did.

Luke returned my smile with a smile of his own, "Good. Your love is also my drug." He whispers, and presses his lips with mine. It didn't last forever, but it was good enough for me. My insides were screaming. Once we pulled away, the first thing he whispered was, "Your love, your love, your love...Is my drug." I giggle, kissing him once more.


End file.
